YIFAN SUNBAE!
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Cuma cerita gaje tentang keabsurdan Zitao yaang naksir sama seniornya di sekolah. KRISTAO-TAORIS FICT BEIBEH! YAOI! ONESHOOT.


**"YIFAN SUNBAE!"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **This is YAOI**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **o**

"Selamat pagi sunbae-nim! Woaah! Sunbae semakin tampan!"

Pekikan bersemangat seorang pemuda berparas cantik menyapa indera pendengaran sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah kantin. Beberapa dari mereka terkekeh, ada pula yang balas menyapa.

"Tao-ya... Seperti biasa..." ucap seorang dari mereka yang memiliki senyum menawan.

"Selalu bersemangat!" tambah yang berdimple manis.

"Hehehe.. Begitulah Minseok sunbae.. Yixing sunbae.." cengir si pemuda manis itu.

Kedua manik sekelam malamnya tampak meneliti satu per satu dari sekumpulan pemuda itu. Seketika senyum cerahnya memudar kala ia tak mendapati seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Heeh.. Pasti kau mencari si wajah patung itu.."

"Ne... Memangnya Chanyeol sunbae tidak berangkat bersamanya?"

"Tidak Zitao.. Aku pergi bersama Joonmyeon tadi.." terang Chanyeol.

"Haaah.. Yasudahlah... Berhubung aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas, aku titip ini saja ya.." ucap Zitao seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Dan seperti biasa.. Sarapan pagi penuh cinta untuk Wu Yifan.. Untuk kami mana?" rajuk Joonmyeon dengan nada sedih yan dibuat-buat.

"Tenang.. Aku juga sudah siapkan untuk sunbae-deul... Tadaaaa!"

Seketika netra keempat pemuda itu berbinar cerah kala Zitao menyerahkan tas bekal yang cukup besar pada mereka. Bagai perompak yang menemukan harta terpendam.

"Woaah! Kelihatannya enaak!" pekik Minseok dengan pipi gembil yang terangkat lebar. Menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Gomawo Tao-er! Kau yang terbaik!" ucap Chanyeol seraya melahap bekal tersebut.

"Sama-sama sunbae-deul.. Aku pamit dulu ya.. Annyeong!"

Dan tanpa pemuda bersurai kelam itu sadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Bersembunyi di balik pilar kantin. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata.

o O o

Kalau kata Baekhyun, Zitao itu tak tahu malu. Dia terlalu gamblang menunjukkan perasaannya pada pemuda yang ia suka. Tingkahnya pun benar-benar konyol dan absurd.

Yeah, sebagai sahabat, Baekhyun sudah sering banget nasihatin dia agar sedikit merubah sikapnya.

Tapi, bukan Zitao namanya kalau bersikap pemalu dan lemah lembut.

Seperti siang ini..

"Kyaa! Yifan sunbae! Wo Ai Ni!"

Seperti biasa, Zitao akan selalu memekik dan berfanboying ria saat menonton pujaan hatinya berlatih basket. CATAT DAN GARIS BAWAHI PLEASE: BERLATIH BASKET.

Yeah, tentu saja hal itu mengundang tawa dan kekehan geli seantero sekolah. Pasalnya, hanya Zitao seorang yang akan bertingkah ajaib seperti itu.

"Huaaa! Sunbae-deul daebak! Pasti berlatih keras untuk turnamen minggu depan ya?" tanya Zitao dengan netra cantiknya yang berbinar indah.

"Begitulah.. Walaupun sudah menduduki juara umum selama beberapa tahun belakangan, kita tetap tidak boleh anggap enteng kan?" ucap Yunho, sang kapten, seraya menyeka peluhnya.

"Memangnya lawan sunbae-deul di pertandingan nanti siapa?" tanya Zitao penasaran.

"Klub basket dari SMU Starlight.."

Kedua manik hitam pemuda cantik itu membola. Okay, dia memang cukup tahu banyak tentang klub basket itu. Cukup terkenal dan sangat tangguh memang.

"AISH, JINJJAYO?!"

Seluruh anggota tim itu hanya terkekeh deli melihat tingkah Zitao yang begitu polos. Mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehadiran pemuda bermata panda ini. Padahal mereka termasuk geng kinka sekolah yang cukup terkenal.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Yeoboseo! Zitao disini!"

"..."

"A..ah.. Hehehe.. Iya noona.. Aku sedang dijalan kok.."

Para pemuda itu mengernyit mendengar celoteh Zitao. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya memasang cengiran polosnya.

"Uuh~ Noona~ Jangan begitu.. Aku janji akan lembur hari ini.. Tapi jangan potong gajiku ndee~"

"..."

"Ayolah noona~ Bbuing-bbuing~"

Terdengar suara geraman rendah dari sekumpulan atlet sepakbola itu. Oh Zitao sayang, tampaknya Bbuing-bbuing no jutsumu berhasil membangunkan beberapa singa kelaparan.

"Arraseo! Tunggu aku nde!"

-pip-

Pemuda bertubuh semampai ini segera berlari menyambar tas punggungnya, kemudian kembali menuju segerombolan pemuda tampan yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Sunbae-deul, aku duluan nde.." ucapnya disertai senyumannya. "Yifan sunbae hwaiting! Aku tetap mencintaimu meski pemain dari Klub Starlight itu juga tampan! Ppyong!"

Kembali, mereka menggeleng pelan seraya terkekeh geli. Kehadiran Zitao memang cukup menyenangkan. Baik untuk menghibur atau sekedar jadi teman bicara.

"Aigoo Zitao-ya.. Kau itu memang.." kekeh Minseok geli.

"Dia baik hati.. Dan juga manis.." ucap Yunho pelan. "Sayang, dia begitu tergila-gila padamu Fan.. Kalau tidak, sudah kupacari si manis itu.."

Yifan yang sedari tadi diam hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian mengkodekan timnya untuk kembali berlatih.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, pemuda itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum menawan seorang Wu Yifan.

o O o

"Annyeong Zitao-ya!"

Pemuda dengan dark circle dibawah matanya ini mengangguk pelan seraya merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya.

"Aku nggak apa.. Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu.."

Perlahan Zitao bangkit dari duduknya. Jemarinya sudah menenteng dua buah tas bekal. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau-"

"Aku duluan Baekhyun-ah! Daah!"

Dengan cepat -yang sebenarnya berusaha cepat-, pemuda itu melangkah menunju kantin. Seketika wajahnya berbinar cerah kala melihat pujaan hatinya tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Annyeong sunbae-deul!" sapanya ceria. "Woaah! Hari ini pun Yifan sunbae terlihat sangat tampan!"

Yifan menoleh singkat dan tersenyum tipis. Hanya sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Bekal lagi eoh?" tanya Minseok bersemangat.

"Ne.. Kebetulan bahan masakan di kedai masih banyak.. Jadi kumasakkan saja untuk sunbae-deul.."

"Xie-xie ni Zitao-ie! Kau memang benar-benar yang terbaik!" girang Yixing.

Zitao hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sunbaenya yang melahap bekalnya dengan wajah bahagia. Setidaknya begitu sampai...

"Tao-ya... Kau sakit ya?" tanya Yunho cepat.

"Heh?"

"Wajahmu pucat saeng.." tambah Chanyeol.

Pemuda cantik itu terlihat gelagapan saat menghadapi tatapan seisi meja. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Yifan ikut menatapnya tajam.

"A..aniyo.. Aku tidak-"

"Geotjimal! Tubuhmu panas!"

Seketika Zitao membola kala dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menariknya agar duduk di pangkuannya. Mengundang keterkejutan seisi meja.

"Z.. Zhoumi gege.."

"Aigoo.. Kau harus ke ruang kesehatan secepatnya... Biar aku mengantarmu.. Baby.."

"Uhuk!"

Seisi meja yang tengah melahap bekal Zitao itu terbatuk hebat. Terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Zhoumi.

"Tidak usah sunbae.. Aku-"

"Aku duluan.."

Dengan tiba-tiba, Yifan bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan bekal yang diberikan Zitao tergeletak di meja.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat teman-temannya menautkan alisnya bingung. Karena sedingin-dinginnya seorang Wu Yifan, sediam-diamnya dia, pemuda patung itu tak pernah menolak pemberian Zitao.

Apapun. Mulai dari bekal, air minum, bahkan handuk kering saat latihan. Pemuda tampan beralis tebal itu akan selalu menerima pemberian Zitao. Disertai senyum tipisnya.

Dan hal yang terjadi tentu membuat Zitao mendadak murung. Patah hati karena merasa diacuhkan.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda manis ini bangkit dari pangkuan Zhoumi. Meraih tas bekalnya dan memandangnya sebentar.

"Mungkin Yifan sunbae lupa karena terburu-buru.." ucapnya dengan senyum manis pada parasnya. "Sunbae-deul! Aku duluan! Ppyong!"

Dan sepeninggalnya, para pemuda itu kembali terkekeh melihat sikap Zitao.

Ya, bukan Zitao namanya jika sampai bermuram durja kan?

o O o

Sebenarnya Zitao sedang tidak dalam kondisi baiknya. Tubuhnya demam sejak semalam. Namun karena terlalu-amat-sangat- keras kepala, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk datang kesekolah.

Niatnya sih cuma belajar dan langsung pulang. Tapi karena tadi pagi Yifan menolak bekalnya, jadilah pemuda idiot ini menunggu si pemuda patungnya keluar dari kelas tambahannya.

"Yifan sunbae!"

Yifan yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Membola kala melihat Zitao yang berlari kearahnya dengan penuh semangat.

Ia bisa melihat betapa pucatnya pemuda panda itu. Namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya dengan mimik dinginnya.

"Ada apa?"

Si cantik ini tersenyum amat lebar. Meenyodorkan tas bekal pada Yifan yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sunbae melupakan bekalnya.. Aku menunggumu untuk memberikan ini.."

Terbesit perasaan bersalah dalam hati Yifan. Ia tidak benar-benar bermaksud menolak bekal Zitao. Hanya saja ia, terbakar cemburu kala melihat Zhoumi yang memangku Zitao dan memanggil pemuda manis itu dengan sebutan baby.

"Sunbae! Yifan sunbae! Ish!"

Zitao merengut sebal seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yifan. Si cantik bersurai hitam ini terlihat kesal karena Yifan mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf.. Bekal ini tertinggal.. Sini, biar kumakan!"

"Aish, jinjja?!"

Yifan hanya tersenyum seraya merebut tas bekal yang Zitao bawa. Pemuda yang dijuluki Dragon itu melangkah menuju taman.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada kemudian melahap bekalnya. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan berbinar milik Zitao yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tak terasa, bekal yang ia lahap telah habis. Ia pun menyimpan kembali kotak bekal dan segala peralatannya kedalam tas bekal milik Zitao.

Baru saja hendak bangkit, namun tanpa ia duga tubuh Zitao bertumpu pada bahunya. Membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Zitao hanya bergumam tak jelas. Membuat Yifan panik dan segera memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Zitao sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya karena demamnya..

"Taotao..." panggil Yifan lembut, namun sarat akan kecemasan.

"Sunbae.. Xie xie ni.. Hehehe.." gumam Zitao lirih.

"Xie xie.. Karena.. Sudah mau bicara padaku.. Dan.. Memakan.. Bekalku.."

Brukk

"Ya! Zitao-ya! Zitao-ya!"

o O o

"Nghh.."

Zitao melenguh pelan. Ia merasa tubuhnya melayang tak menyentuh tanah. Seperti ada yang menggen- TUNGGU! MELAYANG?! MENGGENDONG?! WHAT THE-

"Kyaa!"

"Ya! Jangan berteriak seenaknya! Telingaku bisa pecah!"

Pemuda ini terdiam. Sepasang blackpearlnya memandang tubuh pemuda yang menjadi tumpuannya kini. Surai brunette, tubuh tinggi, dan aroma maskulin yang menguar.

"Yifan sunbae.." panggil Zitao pelan.

"Hmm? Wei shenme?"

"Ke..kenapa.. Sunbae menggendongku?"

"Memangnya kau mau kutinggal sendirian di taman sekolah heh?"

Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yifan. Ia menggeleng pelan dibalik punggung tegap pemuda itu.

"Aniya.. Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja-"

"Sudahlah.. Masalah seperti ini tak perlu dibahas.." potong Yifan cepat. "Lagipula, kenapa juga kau bersikeras menungguku? Padahal jelas-jelas kau sedang demam.."

"I..itu.. Itu karena.."

"Karena apa?"

"Aku.. Aku merasa ditolak oleh sunbae.." jawab Zitao lirih. "Biasanya kan.. Sunbae tidak pernah menolak pemberianku.. Dan kejadian tadi pagi membuat dadaku sesak.. Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa kejadian itu tak sengaja.. Maksudku, sunbae tidak sengaja meninggalkan bekal itu dan pasti akan memakannya.."

Lama hening menyapa mereka. Yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki Yifan yang menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah Zitao.

"Kau tau Tao-er? Alasan dibalik sikapku pagi itu?" tanya Yifan.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu.."

Yifan menurunkan tubuh Zitao dari gendongannya, kemudian berbalik menatapnya. Netra setajam elangnya menatap dalam manik kelam dihadapannya.

"Karena aku.." ucapnya seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Benci melihat Zhoumi yang perhatian padamu.."

Chu~

"S.. Sun.. Sunbae~"

Zitao membola kala bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir sunbaenya dan tubuhnya seakan membeku.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Tao-er.. Tanpa kau sadari.. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, karena aku ingin melihat.. Seberapa besar perasaanmu padaku.."

Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidup seorang Huang Zi Tao, ia bisa melihat senyum lembut seorang Wu Yifan. Senyum indah yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun.

"Jadi.. Sunbae.."

Yifan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Zitao yang tergagap seperti orang bodoh. Perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh semampai pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengecup puncak surai kelam Zitao lembut.

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan yang lain.. Kau milikku.. Milik Wu Yifan seorang.. Arrachi?"

"Umm! Arrasseo! Yifan sunbae!"

o O o

"Baekhyun-ah! Kajja!"

Zitao tampak sibuk menarik-narik lengan sahabatnya menuju lapangan sepakbola. Ia tampak sebal pada pemuda centil itu karena tak mempercayainya dan justru menertawakannya..

 _"Baekhyun-ah!"_

 _Pemuda bersurai sekelam bulu gagak ini memekik kencang kala ia sampai di kelasnya. Membuat seisi ruangan itu terlonjak kaget. Termasuk Baekhyun yang tengak asyik mengobrol._

 _"Ya! Idiot! Kau mau mati hah?!" kesal Baekhyun seraya mengusap lembut dadanya._

 _"Tidak! Kau tahu, aku bahagiaaaa sekali!"_

 _"Yifan sunbae lagi?" tanya Baekhyun bosan._

 _"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Namun kala menangkap binar pada sepasang onyx Zitao, ia merasa sedikit tertarik._

 _"Wae? Ada apa lagi dengan kalian?"_

 _"Aku baru saja jadian dengan Yifan sunbae!"_

 _"MWO?!"_

 _"Iya.. Jadian.."_

 _Seketika tawa Baekhyun pecah, begitu pula seisi kelasnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat uri Zitao kesal setengah mati. Dan kini, pemudaa cantik bermata panda itu berniat membuktikannya.._

Dari kejauhan, tampak Yifan tengah berlatih bersama Yunho, Chanyeol, Zhoumi, dan yang lainnya. Di sisi lapangan Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Minseok tengah asyik menonton mereka.

"Jangan kaget dan memekik dengan apa yang kau lihat.." ucap Zitao kemudian berlari memasuki lapangan.

"M..MWOYA?! YAK! HUANG ZI TAO!"

Zitao hanya terkekeh. Terus berlari menuju tim basket itu. Tanpa perduli Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

"YIFAN SUNBAE!"

Seisi lapangan menoleh kearah Zitao. Mengernyit dengan kehadiran pemuda cantik tu di tengah lapangan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKU-"

CHU~

"HOLY SHIT!"

Zitao tersenyum dalam ciumannya kala mendengar pekikan seisi lapangan. Perlahan ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap Yifan dengan cengiran polosnya. Namun diluar dugaan, pemuda itu justru balas mengecup ujung hidungnya itu dan memeluknya posesif.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Baobei.. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku.. Karena kau milikku.."

Dan kembali, seisi lapangan itu melongo mendengar ucapan Yifan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyum kemenangan yang tercetak pada paras cantik Zitao.

"KAU DENGAR KAN BAEK-BEE SAYANG?! YIFAN SUNBAE MILIKKU DAN AKU MILIKNYA! HAHAHA!"

 **¤ ¤ ¤ F I N ¤ ¤ ¤**

 **Yosh...**

 **Saya bawa fluff gagal...**

 **Hihihi...**

 **Mohon reviewnya ajja ya...**

 **Makaseeeeh!**

 **Chuuuu!**


End file.
